


Pancakes and Reunions

by ethanistrans



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanistrans/pseuds/ethanistrans
Summary: Set on the night before Moses and Johnny were reunited and the morning of their reunion.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 53





	Pancakes and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt by @mozzadingle on Twitter! I hope I've written it the way you hoped it would be.

Moses had really been missing Johnny whilst he was "on holiday". Charity had told him that as she thought that's where him and Vanessa actually were. She hadn't heard from them but she thought they'd left and gone to Paris. After she'd found out the truth she didn't have the heart to tell Moses what had actually happened.

She tucked him in and gave him one of Johnny's soft toys to cuddle with so that he felt like he was there. "I don't want this one I want his teddy" he mumbled. "Which one then? Can you show me?" Charity tenderly replied. He shuffled out of bed and towards the pile of soft toys on Johnny's bed. "This one, he sleeps with it when he cries because of grandad Frank". He holds onto the bear with a gentle grasp on both paws as if he's scared he'll break it.

Charity sits down on Moses bed and picks up the book she's been reading to Moses and Johnny. "No, Johnny's not here. Another book" she placed the book back down and looked at Moses who was now sat on Johnny's bed, replicating the way she was sat with his legs crossed and his head resting on one arm. "What about this one?" she says holding up Farmer Duck. He shakes his head "No, that's Nessa's book."

He sheepishly walks over to the bookshelf and picks up a small yellow book. His face begins to light up as he sees the cover and then Charity reads it. "Marshall to the Rescue? they have books?!" she knew Paw Patrol was popular but didn't know they'd branched out into the literary world. "Yeah! Daddy bought me them" Moses mumbled, still gently grasping Johnny's teddy. He climbed back onto Johnny's bed and Charity began reading.

"They rush Fuzzy back to the Lookout, but they are too late. The geese have already flown away!" she exclaims, followed by a honk to replicate the geese. Moses starts laughing and soon finds it uncontrollable. She feels a smile spread across her face for the first time in the past few weeks and she's glad that Moses seems to be a bit happier too.

After a few more pages she can hear a gentle snore coming from Johnny's bed. She looks over to see Moses asleep still gently holding the teddy so she tiptoes over to tuck him into Johnny's bed and places a kiss on his forehead. She sees a smile twitch on his face as her lips leave his forehead and she smiles to herself. Johnny and Vanessa are safe and they're going to be reunited. Their family is going to be back together again.

At 6am Charity hears light footsteps across the bedroom floor and then sees Johnny's teddy being placed on the bed. Then she sees an arm reaching up, followed by a foot being placed on the bed frame and then Moses' head appears. "Mummy, when's Johnny and Nessa back?" he softly whispers so that he doesn't wake up Noah and Sarah. Charity reaches for him to try and help him onto the bed and he grasps her hands with his own. He sits next to her and awaits her reply.

"Soon, darling. We'll be seeing them very soon." She kisses his forehead again and he leans into her arms. "Mummy, are Johnny and Nessa hone today?" he replies softly hoping that he'll be seeing Johnny soon. "We will. I'll be collecting them later. I'll let Johnny know you've missed him" she softly whispers trying to calm him down before he starts getting hyperactive at the thought of being reunited with his best friend.

"I get to see my brother today!" she hears Moses scream as he runs past Noah's room and into Sarah's. Luckily Sarah was already awake so she was prepared for Moses' impact. "That's so exciting! I bet you've missed him so much" she says as he starts running towards her bed.

Noah pops his head around the doorframe and makes eye contact with Moses "Moses, I'm already here". Moses looks at Noah as if he's stupid "No not you silly! Johhny!" he pushes past and starts to walk down the stairs. The smell of pancakes wafts through the air as he reaches the bottom step.

"Ready for pancakes Moses?" Charity instantly regrets asking because he starts screaming "yay pancakes" at a volume loud enough to wake up the whole village. She can't stay angry for too long though because she's relieved that Vanessa and Johnny are safe and that they'll be reunited later. "Mummy, can we keep one for Johnny?" he asks after climbing up and sitting on the sofa. "I can make Johnnybobs some more when he comes home. Hey, you could even have some more if you're lucky!"

After eating one and a half pancakes (he couldn't finish the other half because he was too excited), he rushed upstairs to go and get changed out of his Paw Patrol pyjamas. Noah fistbumped him at the top of the stairs before heading downstairs and sitting opposite his mother. "He's really excited so I hope Johnny's able to cope with that much love. I think he might break if he's not" he says putting his hand on top of Charity's reminding her that he cares deeply about Vanessa and Johnny.

Moses felt like he'd been waiting ages for Johnny and Vanessa to finally come home and now the day was finally here he was overjoyed. He heard the car pull up, the car door open and then footsteps walking towards the house. "Johnny!" he exclaimed as he saw the front door swing open as Johnny rushed to greet him. They both embraced as Charity stood in the doorway smiling with a tear forming at the corner of her eye. "Mummy, he's home! Johnny's home!" he squeals as he clutches onto Johnny.

"Moses, I think Johnnybobs might need some breathing space, let him go" she says softly as she starts collecting bowls from the cupboards. "Pancakes!" Johnny squeals running towards Charity and grabs onto her legs. "What's that for Johnnybobs?" she softly whispers. "I missed you" Johnny mumbles with his face pressed against Charity's leg, arms wrapped around it as if he would never let go. "I missed you too Johnnybobs. Now, what do you want on your pancakes?". Without a moments thought he lets go of her leg and screams "Chocolate!" whilst jumping up and down.


End file.
